Everything She Does, Is Beautiful
by FineyMcFine
Summary: Totally AU! Set in high school and full of teenage drama with a lot of sweetness mixed in. Willow and Tara are best friends, but their relationship is starting to change and confusion is setting in.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Everything She Does…Is Beautiful

AUTHOR: Finey_McFine

RATING: PG13

DISCLAIMER: Willow, Tara and any other BtVS characters, as well as some random dialog, belong to Mutant Enemy. ALL other original characters belong to me!

SUMMARY: Totally AU! Set in high school and full of angst with a lot of sweetness mixed in. Willow and Tara are best friends, but their relationship is starting to change and confusion is setting in. Tara is starting to spend time with a boy and Willow is about to lose it. Will they figure things out before it's too late? Better read and find out!

_Thoughts are in italics_

FEEDBACK: Yes!

* * *

><p>Everything She Does…Is Beautiful<p>

Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

It's finally Saturday and I can say without a doubt, this has been the longest weirdest week ever. I've been so upset, that this is the first day I even felt like writing in here. It's been eight days since I first saw them together and completely flipped out. Eight of the LONGEST days of my life! Since then, I've been avoiding her, but today is special and we've had plans for the last couple months, so I can't avoid her today. In fact she's gonna be here in a few minutes to pick me up.

I've never not wanted to spend time with her but this past week has just been pure torture. It's been torturous because I finally came to grips with my feelings, unfortunately, it took me getting "slapped in the face," hypothetically speaking of course, to actually admit them to myself. Sometimes I wonder how long I've actually felt this way, because it seems like it came on suddenly, but deep down I think a part of me wanted to be more than just friends for awhile now, but apparently I did a pretty good job of pushing those thoughts away.

I miss her SO much! I miss her laugh and the way she looks at me like I'm crazy when I babble. She's just so…so…beautiful; in every way. She's kind and generous and the best friend in the entire world. Her hair is golden and shiny like the sun and her eyes are as blue as the ocean; I get lost in their depths when she looks at me. God, I wish she looked at me the way I saw her looking at [i]him[/i].

It's so damn unfair…those are MY blue eyes to look at, not _his!_ I never hated being a girl before, but right now, I do. Especially when I saw her kiss [i]him[/i] in the hall before third period…it was the worst feeling ever. I imagine it's what you feel like getting punched hard in the stomach because it made me sick and I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Then I sat there, all pathetic and crying. I'm so glad she didn't see and run after me. Who is he and how long has she been kissing _him_? And looking at _him_? When we talked in the library on Thursday, I was watching her lips move and the whole time just thinking about them brushing sensually across his. Blah! It's just not fair and it makes me so angry. Sometimes I HATE my life! How am I supposed to act? How will I ever be able to handle seeing her with someone else? She'll hold _his_ hand as _he_ walks her to class and she'll sit with _him_ at lunch instead of me.

I always dreaded the day when she would get a boyfriend and I never really understood why until now. It's because I'm in love with her and I didn't understand the full extent of my feelings until I saw them together and now I do…I'm in love with my best friend and I don't know what to do.

~Willow

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

I don't know what to make of things lately, Willow's been avoiding me all week and I have no idea why. I followed her the other day, I know I shouldn't have, but I was worried. I still am. She's lying…to me, to her parents…to everyone and I just don't know why. I've hardly seen her all week, she's been spending lunches somewhere else and she was so weird on Thursday in the library. Then yesterday during lunch…it was, uncomfortable and awkward. I've never felt that way around Willow before, ever. She admitted something is going on but won't tell me what it is. She seems so sad and depressed. I really want to be there for her, for whatever it is that's bothering her, but she won't talk to me. We used to talk all the time, we told each other everything, but lately it seems like we're growing apart and it's breaking my heart. I hate seeing her so down in the dumps, even Xander noticed and that's saying a lot!

I've been hanging out with Riley Finn these past couple weeks since he moved here and I really want Willow to meet him. He's such a sweetie! We've become close, but I miss my _best_ friend, I miss her SO much! I want to tell her about the past two weeks and what's going on with me. I want to share my happiness with her, but she doesn't seem to want to hang out with me anymore. I need her to know, so today, I'm gonna tell her everything. I just hope she can handle it.

~Tara


	2. Chapter 2

**_Monday Morning - 5 Days Ago_**

The shrill beeping of Willow's alarm sent her bolting upright in bed as she simultaneously slammed her hand down on the offending device.

"That seriously scared the shit outta me. What the hell was I thinking getting up so early and on a Monday no less? I don't know how long I'm gonna be able to keep this up." She mumbled before dragging herself out of bed and into the bathroom to freshen up.

Exactly seven minutes later Willow was dressed and downstairs eating a bowl of cereal when her father entered the kitchen.

Ira jumped, startled by his daughter, "Good grief Willow! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He said as he clinched his chest with his free hand.

Willow shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry Dad, I'm just eating cereal."

Ira set his briefcase in the empty chair next to his daughter as he poured himself a cup of coffee, having set the automatic machine the night before. While his coffee cooled, he unwrapped a bagel, sliced it and popped it into the toaster. It was his morning routine and one he usually did alone.

"So, to what do I own this early morning pleasure?" He asked eying Willow curiously.

"Can't a girl spend quality time with her Dad?"

"At the crack of dawn on a week day morning?" Ira asked incredulously as he stirred his coffee.

Willow chuckled lightly, "Actually, I need to be at school early for…um…a science project, yeah…a science project."

Ira knew Willow well and even though she loved school, and was a straight A student, she [i]never[/i] got up any earlier than she absolutely had to. Something was going on, "So, is Tara picking you up?"

Willow stiffened slightly and frowned, "No, I was kinda hoping that maybe you could drop me off on your way to work."

Ira nodded, "Sure honey, whatever you need. Is um, is everything ok?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Willow exclaimed, a little louder than she'd planned. "I mean yeah, everything is fine. Can we go now?" She said as she nervously checked the time on her cartoon Buddha watch.

"Ira, honey, you left your glasses by the bed again…Willow?" Sheila said as she entered the kitchen in her bathrobe and slippers.

Willow looked up sheepishly, "Morning Mom."

"What are you doing up at this hour? Are you sick?" She asked as she felt Willow's cheeks and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You don't feel warm…" She mumbled.

"I'm not sick Mom, I just need to get to school early, everyday for awhile, for this science project I'm working on."

Sheila wasn't sure if she bought her daughter's explanation. Willow had been traveling to and from school with Tara for as long as she could remember; she did everything with her best friend and this was definitely a first.

Sheila simply nodded as she caught Ira's eye and he shrugged his shoulders as he chewed on a piece of blueberry bagel.

Ira glanced at his watch, "Well, you ready kiddo?"

Willow smiled slightly and nodded as she rinsed her bowl in the sink and placed it in the dishwasher with her spoon and empty juice glass.

Father and daughter picked up their respective bags and headed out the door; both receiving a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Sheila.

About an hour or so after Ira and Willow left, Sheila heard a knock at the backdoor. Leaving her breakfast and the Today Show at the kitchen counter to answer the door. She pulled the door open to find a smiling Tara on the other side.

"Good morning Tara."

"Good morning Mrs. Rosenberg, is Willow ready?"

Sheila eyed her curiously, "Oh, I'm afraid she's not here."

"What?" Tara asked in alarm; her bright smile falling away immediately.

"I'm sorry dear, but she left with her father about an hour ago. She said something about a science project."

"That's weird, she um, she didn't mention it…" Tara mumbled looking down as the hurt washed through her.

"We thought so too, she was down here at five thirty dressed and ready to go…"

Sheila was rambling and Tara wasn't really listening; she was too busy biting her bottom lip and trying to keep herself from crying. Willow had ditched her without a word and she had no idea why.

Later in the day, Tara had managed to catch up with her best friend, but the redhead was vague and gave no clear explanation. She had told Tara that, she wasn't sure when the project would be completed and not to wait around for her after school either. Tara was at a loss, but could do nothing but comply with Willow's wishes.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thursday Morning – 2 Days ago_**

Several days had passed and Tara had nearly driven herself insane with worry over Willow's peculiar behavior. She even went as far as to question Willow's science teacher between classes the prior day. Only to find out that there was no project, leaving Tara even more baffled than she was before.

Her friend was lying and she was going to get to the bottom of it. That's why she was sitting, half asleep, in her car at five thirty in the morning several houses away and waiting for Willow to emerge. She felt like a creepy stalker, but Xander had convinced her that it was the only way. Buffy had warned her not to take advice from Xander, but felt she had no other options. Tara not only felt creepy, but guilty as well for invading her friend's privacy. At the moment though, she didn't really care about any of those things, she was worried and hurt and determined to get answers.

Several minutes later, as Willow and her father appeared, Tara started her car and got ready to follow. She waited until they got about half way down the street and then slowly pulled away from the curb. She'd seen enough cop shows to know that she needed to follow at a distance to keep from alerting them of her presence. She giggled to herself, _Why would they think anyone would be following them in the first place. I could probably get right behind them and they wouldn't even notice._

Regardless of her competing thoughts, Tara stayed a considerable distance away since she knew this route well. It was the way to their high school, a route she'd driven or had been driven nearly everyday for the last four years.

She wasn't surprised to see Ira drop Willow off at school, after all, Willow's parents seem just as perplexed with their daughters behavior as she was. Tara figured that Willow would wait until her father pulled away and then leave the school for her secret destination. A million and two thoughts whirred through Tara's head, she couldn't imagine what Willow was up to. _Is she secretly seeing someone?_ It was the one scenario that Tara kept coming back to and her stomach stirred at the thought.

Willow exited the car and walked the short distance to the front doors of Sunnydale High School, turning to wave at her father before pulling the door open and stepping inside. Ira waved back, waiting to make sure his daughter was safely inside before pulling away and continuing on his way to work.

Tara watched and waited. Then, like clockwork, Willow reemerged several minutes later. She stuck her head out the doors first and looked from side to side to make sure her father was no where in sight before stepping out and walking away from the building. _Ha! I was right. I know her so well and what the frilly heck is she up to?_ Tara straightened and gripped the steering wheel tightly; her knuckles white and her palms sweaty with anticipation.

Willow walked quickly out to the sidewalk and turned in the opposite direction from her spying best friend. Tara quickly snatched the keys from the ignition, jumped out of her car and fell into step about a half a block behind Willow. They walked for a couple blocks until Willow finally crossed the street and entered the local coffee shop. She made her purchase and sat at a window table; pulling a book and a note pad from her backpack. She began to read and take notes as she sipped her coffee and nibbled on a scone.

_Hmmm, she must be waiting for someone._ Tara thought as she hid behind a tree and waited. Time passed and Tara was getting tired of standing. She found a bench outside of Willow's line of sight and plopped down. She continued to watch and wait until Willow finally put the items back in her backpack, cleaned up the table and exited the shop; heading back towards school, having never met with anyone.

Tara followed and watched Willow enter the school, along with several hundred other kids. Willow hadn't met with anyone, she'd done nothing wrong or suspicious; she simply sat in a coffee shop to pass the time. Tara scowled, coming to the conclusion that this was much worse than any of her preconceived scenarios. She would have almost felt better if Willow had been seeing someone, but she wasn't, she was simply avoiding _her_. Tara was heartbroken.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dirty Tube Socks:** Wait no longer! Paths cross below:)

**Soundwave-82:** Glad you like!

**1songglory:** Sorry you got confused. It kinda of travels backward in time, then forward, lol.

**Allisonisnevertoofargone:** Thanks! Glad you like it!

* * *

><p>Just as she had everyday that week, Willow was making herself scarce. She'd been avoiding Tara through out the day and had eaten lunch in the library, instead of the quad with her friends. The avoiding was a difficult task, but until her feelings changed, she just couldn't be around the blonde. Especially after she'd seen Tara and <em>that boy<em> kiss. She shuddered at the thought as she pushed the library cart full of books up the aisle. It didn't take her long to eat and she figured she might as well make herself useful. She was busily putting books away when she heard the most glorious sound in the world…Tara's laughter.

It was coming from the far end of the library and even though Willow could not see her, she knew. The melodious sound was pulling Willow through the tall library stacks as if she had no control over her own body. She slinked along slowly; peering through the bookshelves trying in vain to catch a glimpse of the most beautiful girl in the world. Then, finally, Tara came into view and Willow's breath caught in her throat.

There she was, her head slightly bent forward and reading a book. The golden blonde hair that was tucked behind her ear came lose when she moved and she reached up; pressing it back into place. Willow wished that it was her fingers sliding the errant hair behind that delicate ear. Willow imagined how soft it would feel and how Tara would squirm when her fingers lightly brushed across the sensitive spot. Willow sighed deeply and her lips quirked in a sappy smile. She had no idea what Tara was doing in the library during lunch and at the moment she didn't care.

Then something flew out of nowhere and bounced off Tara's forehead. The blonde giggled as she picked up the crinkled ball of paper and threw it back across the table. Presumably at someone, but Willow could not see who it was. She crept forward slowly and peeked around the corner. It was _him_ and Willow felt sick. Tara was sitting in the library with _that boy_ giggling and…flirting? Was Tara flirting with him right in front of her? Her Tara? The redhead had to stop and remind herself that number one, Tara didn't even know she was there and number two, Tara wasn't hers, nor would she ever be.

Suddenly, _the boy_ stood and crossed to Tara's side of the table. He leaned forward and whispered something in Tara's ear before lightly touching her arm and walking towards the opposite end of the library. Willow's knees felt weak as all of her worst fears were coming true. What's more, she'd been so completely entranced with the scene playing out in front of her, she failed to notice that Tara no longer had her head down and that she was about to get caught staring. Willow quickly grabbed a thick book off the shelf, opened it to a random page and held it in front of her face. _Please, please, please don't let her see me!_

Willow held her breath for what seemed like an eternity until she saw two fingers appear on the top of the book; pushing it downward. Willow sighed deeply knowing that she'd been caught, but all coherent thought left her as Tara's cerulean blue eyes came into view. Tara looked amused as she took the book from Willow's hand. The redhead shuddered as Tara's fingers lightly brushed across her hand.

"Doing a little light reading are we?" Tara held the book, looking at Willow curiously.

"I…um…it's for a r-report," Willow stammered as she took the book back from Tara.

"You're doing a report on Dante's Inferno? For what class?" Tara asked suspiciously.

Willow's eyes darted about nervously, "It's actually for a friend. I'm helping him with research."

"Who?" Tara pressed.

"Percy?" Willow said hoping that the blonde bought it.

Tara made a face, "Since when is Percy your _friend?"_

"Well, since I've been tutoring him we've kinda become, friends…" Willow's voice trailed off; she hated lying to Tara.

"Hmm, well if you say so." Tara was skeptical as she handed the book back to Willow.

Willow nodded, placing part one of The Devine Comedy back on the shelf.

"So, what have you been up to? I've hardly seen you all week and if I didn't know better, I'd think you were avoiding me." Tara said, staring directly at Willow.

"What? NO! I mean, I'm not avoiding you. I've just been…busy."

"Too busy to say hi to me in the hall?" Tara asked, though it was more of a rhetorical question. "I thought we had a usual thing, you know, you and me after class."

"Uh I didn't…" Willow trailed off.

"You know, you could have stuck around."

"Oh, um…various sounds of hesitation…"

"He's just a friend."

Willow was caught off guard, but relieved, "Friends are nice!"

Tara smiled, "His name is Riley, he just moved here from Iowa a couple weeks ago and you rushed off before I could, you know, introduce you guys."

Riley, _the boy_, this interloper now had a name and Willow hated it. She glanced down at Tara's lips; she recalled how they had brushed across his cheek and her tummy began to rumble. She frowned and furrowed her brow as she stared intently at Tara's plump red lips.

"Will…Willow? Heeeello…" Tara said as she waved a hand in front of her best friends face. "Are you ok? Jeez Willow, what's going on with you lately and why didn't you just tell me about this science thing? I can still take you and pick you up from school, you know. All you had to do was ask." Tara couldn't believe that she'd just blurted all that out, because she certainly didn't mean to, especially since she knew for a fact that there was no science project.

Willow was caught completely off guard and her mouth opened, but no words were coming out. Judging by her tone, Willow could tell that Tara was hurt and angry but she just couldn't bring herself to tell Tara what was really going on in her head.

Willow tilted her head downward and shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry, I…I guess I should have called."

Tara was in fact hurt and angry, but Willow looked so sad that she couldn't find it in her heart to say anything else, so she just changed the subject altogether. "So, are w-we still on for S-Saturday?"

Tara stuttered and Willow cringed, knowing that the blonde only stuttered when she was extremely upset. She hated knowing that she was the cause of that stutter. "Saturday?"

"Yeah, the book signing. You d-didn't forget, d-did you?

"Oh, no I didn't forget. Um, what time do you want to leave?"

"Well, I'd like to get there a little early, so um…nine? Is t-that ok with you?"

"Yeah, fine. You could, you could bring your friend." Willow mumbled.

Tara was thrown, "I wasn't gonna. I mean if you have a friend…"

"No! I'm, oh I'm friendless." Willow sputtered.

"Yeah, yeah no friends…I mean, I have friends…" Tara said.

"Many dear friends, yeah. But, not Saturday…"

"No, Saturday is just for us…" Tara grinned.

Willow nodded and couldn't take her eyes off Tara. She was lost in a sea of blue as she unconsciously took a step forward. They were now just inches apart and Tara hadn't moved away.

Tara had no idea what Willow was up to and it appeared that they were sharing some sort of moment; Willow had never looked at her the way she was looking at her now and the intensity was overwhelming.

Willow cocked her head and leaned forward, "Tara, I-" The words had barely left Willow's lips when the bell sounded loudly, causing the girls to jump apart and the spell was broken.

Tara had no idea what had just happened, but something clearly had, "You what?" Tara asked.

Willow blinked several times, snapping herself back to reality, "I um, I'll be ready…at nine. See you Saturday."

"Ok," Tara breathed as Willow began to step away, "Wait!" She exclaimed and grabbed Willow's arm. "Have lunch with me tomorrow, please?"

Willow nodded and smiled sweetly. How could she say no? Especially when Tara was still touching her and looking at her like that and not letting go and…

"Hey Tare, come on! We're gonna be late!" _He_ called out.

"I um, I've gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow at lunch, ok?"

"Yeah sure," Willow replied flatly.

Tara turned to retrieve her things from the library table and Willow glanced in Riley's direction. He smiled and nodded, but all Willow could do was narrow her eyes and glare. Causing Riley to gulp audibly. Seconds later, Tara bounced across the library, waving a quick good bye to Willow, as she sided up to Riley and they headed out for their next class.

"_Come on Tare, we're gonna be late_," Willow mumbled sarcastically. "He just met her and he's already calling her Tare? I better not ever hear him calling her Tare-Bear, cuz thems' fightin' words!" She said as she turned and ran straight into the librarian.

"Ooof!" He exclaimed as Willow slammed into him causing several books to go flying.

"Oh gosh! Mr. Giles, I'm so, so sorry. Here, let me get them." Willow sputtered, dropping to her knees and picking up the books.

"Oh, that's quite alright," He said in a British accent as he walked behind the desk and dropped the remaining books on the counter. Willow followed and laid the books she'd picked up on the counter as well. "Willow, are you alright?"

Willow sighed deeply, placing her elbows on the counter and dropping her head in her hands, "Yeah."

"Ah yes, because your good mood is both obvious and contagious." He replied.

Willow looked up with a smirk plastered across her face, "Gee, thanks for the helpful advice."

"Well, I can't very well give you advice when I have no idea what the bloody problem is, now can I?" He asked a bit annoyed with the redheaded student.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry for being all snippy gal, I'm just having some girl problems." By the time Willow finished her sentence, Mr. Giles was furiously cleaning his glasses on his shirt.

He cleared his throat, "Well, that's…have you tried talking to your mum?"

Willow looked up questionably, "What? My mother? OH! No, no, no, no, no not _those_ girl type problems. More like girlfriend type problems. I mean, a friend who is a girl type problems. Not _girlfriend_ problems because I don't have one of those…" She said as the awkward conversation continued.

Mr. Giles sighed, clearly relieved but not sure what to make of Willow's incoherent babble "Well, the teenage years do bring about much in the way of drama surrounding ones friends."

"Mr. Giles, can I ask you a question?"

"Ummm?" He mumbled as he sorted through the books on the counter.

"Have you ever known something about someone and desperately wanted to tell them but feared that it that it could possibly ruin your friendship?"

"Well, I suppose it depends on what the something is. Is it dangerous?" He asked and Willow shook her head no.

"Is this person in danger of physical injury to themselves or others?" Again Willow shook her head. "Well, then I guess if you're that worried, perhaps you should just keep it to yourself."

Willow looked up flustered, "Oh, God. Well, I guess. But now that I know there's something to know, I can't _not_ know, just because I'm afraid somebody'll know, you know?"

"Does that mean yes?" Asked a stupefied Mr. Giles.

Willow looked up sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders, "Yes, no…I don't know. I guess I'll figure it out eventually, but thanks for listening."

"Uh certainly, anytime," He replied nervously.

"Oh um one more thing Mr. Giles…can I get a pass? I'm kinda late for math?"

Mr. Giles chuckled and scribbled on a small pink form; he would do anything for his favorite student. Tearing it from the pad, he handed the paper to Willow. She smiled sweetly, grabbing her bag from behind the counter and heading off for calculus.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the awesome feedback! This chapter is super short, but I wanted to get something up, so here it is!**_

* * *

><p>Tara's day droned on and she seemed to drift through it aimlessly in a Willow induced haze. Their encounter earlier in the library was weird and Tara was baffled by her friend's odd behavior. Why was Willow staring at her and what was she about to say? Tara waited after school for Willow at her locker and offered the redhead a ride, but Willow declined. Citing an afternoon tutoring session with Percy. Tara then offered to return to school and pick her up, but Willow again declined. Tara started to protest, but in seeing Willow's famous resolve face, she knew to just let it go. They said their goodbyes and Tara left; giving Riley a ride instead.<p>

Willow did in fact have an after school session scheduled with Percy and at least for once this week she wasn't lying to her best friend; except Percy never showed up and now Willow was stuck walking home from school. She'd originally arranged for her Dad to pick her up on his way home, but that was two hours from now. She thought about calling her mom, but remembered that that she had an appointment in the afternoon and wouldn't be home until after six. Realizing she was out of options, Willow began her trek homeward.

About ten minutes later, however, she decided that maybe she should have tried harder to find a ride or waited for her Dad, because ten feet in front of her was Riley and his dog.

"Oh Hi!" Riley exclaimed, "You're Tara's friend Willow, right?"

"Um yeah and you must be Riley."

"Yep, that's me! Riley Finn, at your service!" He said a little too cheery for Willow's liking. "Oh and this here is Tiny." Riley motioned to the large chocolate lab that was currently wagging his entire body and straining against his collar.

Willow smiled, being a dog person she couldn't refuse a little snuggle action with a friendly pooch. She knelt down in front of the large dog and began to scratch behind his ears. "Well hello Tiny. Geez, you don't look very tiny to me." She continued as she playfully pet the dog.

Riley chuckled, "His proper name is Jackson Dwight Eisenhower Finn the third, but to us he's always been Tiny." Willow gave him a look that suggested he was just a bit off his rocker, making the young man cringe in embarrassment. "It's kind of an inside joke. You know, because he's not _really_ tiny. It's kinda like calling a fat guy slim…or something to that effect…" His voice finally trailing off as his face burned.

Willow stood and brushed her hands on her pants, "Well it was nice meeting you both, but I uh really need to get home."

"Oh ok, do you want me to walk you or anything?"

Again, Willow looked at him like he was three shades of crazy. "Nooo that's ok, I think I can handle it. Thanks for asking though. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, you too Willow. Bye." He called out as the redhead walked away throwing him a wave over her shoulder.

"Figures he'd be a nice guy," Willow said to herself, "Like Tara would be with some jerk or something. I bet he opens car doors and say's yes ma'am and no sir and kisses Mr. and Mrs. Maclay's collective asses." Willow continued to grumble and complain as she walked, her mood turning darker by the minute.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi all...I just wanted to let you know that this is actually a short I wrote as part of a challenge over on the Kittenboard. It had to include certain elements, etc. so is not very long, only a few more chapters (9 total). When it's done, if you'd like to see it continued, let me know and I'll consider moving it forward:)**_

* * *

><p>Friday – 1 Day Ago<p>

The lunch bell rang and Tara practically sprinted out to the quad. She was anxious and excited about having lunch with her best friend. In fact, she'd packed several extra items in her lunch bag that she knew were favorites of the redhead. She just wanted to see Willow smile.

Tara was the first to arrive at the picnic table with Riley in tow. She'd run into him, literally, during her sprint out of the building in route to the quad. Xander and Buffy soon joined them and the three chatted amongst themselves while Tara paced nervously waiting for Willow.

Willow pushed through the doors leading outside and Tara grinned widely when she spotted her friend. Willow smiled back, but then her face fell as soon as she spotted Riley. _What's_ _**he**_ _doing here? God, this guy is everywhere._ She wondered.

Tara noticed the shift in her friend immediately, but tried to pretend like nothing was wrong. "Hey Will, you came…" Tara said as Willow approached.

"Yeah," Willow said bashfully.

"Hi Wills!" Both Xander and Buffy said at the exact same time.

"Hey guys. Hi Riley." Willow said, trying her best to hide the contempt in her voice.

"So um, Willow and I are going to have lunch together today, just the two of us, so…bye." She said, quickly grabbing Willow's hand while pulling her away from the table; catching the gang and Willow completely off guard.

"Wow, what was that all about?" Willow asked.

"What? Oh nothing, it's just that I haven't seen you much lately and I just thought we could have some alone time to catch up. You know?" Tara said with a hopeful look on her face.

"Aren't we pretty much spending the entire day together tomorrow?"

Tara was crestfallen and felt like she might cry, "You…you don't w-w-want to hang out with me?"

"No! I mean yes! I…of course I do. I just meant, never mind. Come on, let's sit over here under the tree." Willow said and led Tara to the grassy spot. She felt horrible when she'd seen the look of despair on her best friends face, not to mention the stutter and mentally kicked herself for being so insensitive. Tara was genuinely happy to see her, wanted to spend time alone with her and she nearly wrecked it. She needed to explain her feeling before things between them got any worse, but had no idea how.

They both sat down, cross-legged and facing one another with a reasonable gap between them.

"I um, I brought some of your favorite things," Tara said shyly as she began to unpack her lunch bag.

"You did?" Willow asked, completely surprised. The girl was so sweet and generous; Willow's heart melted. "That was really nice of you, thanks."

Tara shrugged it off, "I brought you some gummy worms, fruit roll ups, some Cheetos and a juice box too."

"Wow Tare, that was so sweet, but you didn't have to-"

"I know, but I wanted to," Tara said softly glancing at Willow with a look of complete adoration; causing the redhead to feel light headed and tingly.

Willow simply smiled, finding it difficult to breath. She picked up her lunch bag and dumped the contents out in front of her. She instantly frowned, "I'm sorry Tara, I didn't…do you want my apple?" She asked hesitantly.

Tara chuckled at the cuteness that was Willow and happily accepted the offering. Willow grinned back and they began to eat their respective lunches.

"So," Tara said, "You um, you know Riley?"

"Oh yeah, I um ran into him on my way home yesterday," Willow said and received a questioning look from Tara. She sighed deeply before continuing, "Percy was a no show and I ended up walking home from school."

"Willow Danielle Rosenberg! Why didn't you call me? I would have come and picked you up!" Tara exclaimed incredulously.

Willow was suddenly embarrassed and realized perhaps she should have just called her best friend or maybe not elaborated on the story. "It's not that far and I needed the exercise anyway."

Tara looked at Willow sadly, lunch was not going as she'd planned. She reached out and placed a hand on Willow's knee, "You know I'm here for you, right? You can call me anytime, day or night and I'll be here…I'll always be your friend." She whispered, her voice beginning to tremble.

"I know, I'm sorry. Again, I should have called."

They ate in an awkward silence for several minutes until Tara finally rewrapped her sandwich and tucked it back into the bag. Her stomach was tied in knots and she couldn't take another bite.

She sighed deeply, "Will, are w-we ok?"

"What?"

"Us, our friendship," Tara continued, "It's just that lately I feel like we're drifting apart and I don't know why. Is it…is it s-s-something I've done? Did I do something to hurt you?"

Tara's voice was cracking and pleading and shredding Willow's heart into a million tiny pieces. "No Tare, you didn't do anything, honest. I just…I have a lot going on up here right now," Willow said as she tapped her right temple, "And I wanna tell you but…"

"Now's not the time?"

"No."

"Ok, I'm not gonna push. I just want you to know that, when you're ready, you can tell me. I'm your best friend, I have been since we were five and you can tell me anything Will, because I'll _never_ stop being your friend. Ok?"

All Willow could do was nod, the tears were threatening to pour out and she was too busy trying to fight off the lump in her throat to form any kind of coherent speech. Tara was looking at her with such love and compassion; it was all Willow could do to stop herself from pouncing on her and kissing her into next week. Had they not been sitting in the middle of the school yard with several hundred of their closest friends, Willow probably would have spilled one hundred percent of the beans, but it wasn't the time or place for declarations of love. Especially when she thought of all the different ways that conversation could go. She'd worked herself into such a frenzy, that once again, she thought she would vomit. Luckily the bell rang and it was time to get back to class.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Tara asked as she gathered her things.

"Nine o'clock," Willow replied.

"Ok, see you in the morning Will," Tara stood and reached for Willow, but pulled back at the last minute, "Bye."

"Bye Tara."


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday - Present Day

Willow closed her diary and tucked it back into her secret hiding place between the mattress and the box spring of her bed. The last thing she needed was for her mother to read it; not that she thought she would, but she wasn't taking any chances. Besides, it was almost nine and Tara would be there any minute. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

Half way down the stairs, she heard a knock at the back door and knew that Tara would be waiting for her on the other side of the door. Willow stepped inside the kitchen and froze.

Tara was glowing, dressed in a beige lacey top and long flowing skirt, she looked like a goddess. She'd even put on a little make up and styled her hair. Willow was in heaven. Until she glanced down at her own choice of clothing; red overalls with pink straps, purple Keds and all topped off with a long sleeve red and gray shirt with little cartoon monkeys sprinkled across the front. _I look like I'm eight_. She chastised herself internally, glancing back up at Tara with a grimace plastered across her face.

"I think maybe I should go change…" She mumbled and just as she started to turn away, she felt a warm hand on her arm.

"Nonsense, you look adorable," Tara said with a lopsided smile, "Besides, we don't have time. Come on, we gotta get going. Bye Mrs. Rosenberg!"

"Good bye girls, have fun!" Sheila shouted as Tara dragged Willow out the door, looping her arm through Willow's and pulling her down the garden path.

Willow could feel every place in which Tara's body was coming into contact; her arm, her hand, their hips and she began to sweat. The close proximity was driving her insane and she was suddenly wishing she'd wore shorts and a tank top instead of this inferno of an outfit. Thankfully they reached the car within a minute and the contact was broken.

After several quite minutes together in the car, Willow had finally calmed enough to speak, "You um, you look really nice today Tare."

Tara smiled sweetly, "Thanks, I know it's a casual affair, but I just, I don't know…I felt like dressing up a little. Plus, I didn't do any laundry this week." Willow chuckled along with her and they began a comfortable conversation.

A conversation about school and friends and such until Willow allowed her mind to wander to other things. Like the creamy skin of Tara's neck; a neck that Willow's eyes followed down to Tara's chest and to the tip of the lacy beige 'v' neck that was stretched tightly across her abundant cleavage. Now that she thought about it, said cleavage was currently putting on quite a show of it's own as it bounced gleefully with every passing bump in the road. Willow swallowed thickly as naughty thoughts scrambled her brain. A quick flash of an old anti drug commercial with two eggs frying in a pan passed through her mind…_This is your brain and this is your brain on 'Tara boobs.' Good grief, this is going to be a long day_.

They arrived early at the local bookstore only to find that there was already a line snaked through the store, out the door and down the sidewalk.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we got here early," Tara said sarcastically.

Willow giggled, "Come on, let's get in line before it gets any worse. What did you bring to get signed anyway?"

"Oh, just my two favorite all time volumes!"

"Hmm, let me guess…" Willow said as she tapped her index finger on her chin, "Series III volume 16, Doppelgangland and series IV volume 10, Hush."

Tara giggled, "You know me well Willow Rosenberg."

"Well, that's what best friends are for, Tara Maclay."

"How about you, what'd ya bring?" Tara asked.

"Oh um, I brought that sealed set of action figures that I got on ebay and-"

"Series IV volume 19, New Moon Rising?"

Willow grinned, "Yep! Plus, I brought enough money for both of us to get the newest volume."

"Oh Will, that's so sweet, but you don't have to do that."

Willow blushed, "I know, but you brought me all that stuff at lunch yesterday and I've been all moody gal lately, I just thought…I just wanted to make it up to you. Ok…please?"

Tara smiled and nodded, "Well, if you insist," She said as she playfully hip bumped Willow, "But I'm buying lunch and no arguments!"

"Deal!"

For the next ninety minutes or so they sat on the sidewalk while they waited in line, laughing, chatting and playing with a deck of cards that Tara brought to pass the time.

They had always been incredibly comfortable together; the connection had been obvious from a young age and Willow wondered how she though she could ever get away with not having Tara in her life.

After awhile the line started to move and they slowly crept forward; closer and closer to their destination.

"Oh my gosh Will! There he is!" Tara squealed, clutching Willow's arm tightly.

"I know, I can't believe that we're actually going to meet Josh Wheaton!"

The girls finally made it up to the table and got their items signed as well as posed for a picture. Willow stepped to his right and Tara to his left as he wrapped his arms around both the girls' shoulders. They in-turn wrapped their arms around his waist and when they did, Tara gripped Willow's arm from behind with hers and began to lightly massage it, taking the redhead completely by surprise and causing her heart to nearly jump out of her chest. With the picture taken, Tara slid her hand down the length of Willow's arm all the way to her finger tips; seemingly unwilling to let her go.

Willow was flabbergasted. Something had just happened; something important and meaningful and…confusing. She didn't know what to make of it and in all actuality, she wasn't sure that it really happen at all or if she just made it up. But then she glanced at Tara as they moved away from the table and Tara looked at her with half lidded smoldering blue eyes and the sexiest smile she'd ever seen.

"Tara…" Willow said as Tara began to reach for her hand, but suddenly pulled back.

"Tara! Hey Tara!" A male voice called out and the instant Willow heard the voice, she knew exactly who it belonged to.

"Riley? Hey! What are you doing here?" Tara shouted as Riley moved between them and gave Tara a light hug.

Willow felt like her head was going to explode at the sight of one Riley Finn. She was in shock and couldn't believe that he'd turned up…_again_ and at the worst possible moment.

"Oh, hey Willow," He said as Willow faked a smile and gave him a little wave.

"Wow, this is really cool, huh? I've wanted to meet him for so long! That's why I got here at seven." Riley proclaimed.

"Yeah, we've waited a long time too, but not _that_ long," Tara giggled.

"Oh, before I forget, I got you something." Riley reached into a shopping bag and pulled out a copy of the newest Josh Wheaton volume and handed it to Tara. "I um, I remember you saying you were a fan and I wanted to get you something…special, as a thank you for being so nice and showing me around school and everything." The young man blushed.

"Oh," Tara replied nervously, her eyes darting in Willow's direction, as he handed her the book, "T-Thank you, but I can't…really, it's too much." She said graciously.

"No no, I insist! Really Tara, I…I want you to have it." He said as he enclosed his hands over Tara's.

Willow. Was. Furious. _I was supposed to buy the book for Tara, and I was supposed to give Tara the special gift not HIM!_. Willow was seething with anger. Her face turned beet red, as her hands shook. She began panting hard as angry tears started to fill her emerald green eyes. She couldn't take anymore; this was most definitely the last straw. "I can't believe this," She growled through gritted teeth as she threw everything in her hands violently to the floor and stormed out of the bookstore.

"Willow, wait!" Tara cried as the redhead ran away.

"Geez, what's wrong with her?"

Tara turned to Riley and pressed the book to his chest. "Riley, I said no!" She kneeled down and began picking up Willow's things; shoving them in her bag.

"But Tara…"

"NO!" She shouted as she ran after her friend; leaving Riley standing alone and confused.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Only oner more chapter after this one!**_

* * *

><p>Tara burst out the front of the store and frantically searched for Willow, but she was nowhere to be seen. She knew that when Riley handed her that book that all hell was about to break loose, but could do nothing to stop it. She felt horrible, the last thing she wanted to do was upset Willow, especially after the awkward week they'd had.<p>

"Willow!" She called, but received no answer. She looked to her right and found the sidewalk crowded with people for the book signing still waiting in line. She decided to turn left instead and started walking briskly down the street looking for the redhead. She passed in front of an alley and stopped when she heard a soft whimper coming from behind a stack of empty boxes.

Tara turned into the alley and closed in on the sound. "Willow?" She called softly and could hear the distinct sounds of a sniffle.

Tara finally cleared the boxes and found Willow sitting on the ground with her back against the wall and her knees pulled to her chest sobbing. The sight was heart breaking and it was all Tara could do to keep from crying herself. She knelt next down and reached for Willow, only to have her shrink away and then jump to her feet; pacing nervously.

"Hey, hey it's ok. It's just me." Tara said soothingly.

Willow rubbed her eyes with her hands and then wiped her face on her sleeve; looking at Tara with angry eyes.

"I was supposed to buy you that book, NOT HIM!" She spat.

Tara jumped when Willow yelled; she'd never seen her so hysterical, "Will, what's going on?"

"I was supposed to buy you that," She whined repeatedly, the tears now pouring from her eyes, "Not him, me. I wanted to get you something special, it was important to me and he ruined it."

"Will, nothing is ruined-"

"YES IT IS!" She screamed. "Everything is ruined, he's everywhere! And…and I'm…I'm nowhere. I'm no one."

"What…"

"Don't you see Tara? Don't you see?"

"Willow, I don't…please help me understand."

"No! I can't…I…I can't do this."

"Can't do what? Willow please!" Tara was exasperated with her friend and just wanted some answers.

"I can't love you like this and watch him take you away. It's killing me and I just…can't be around you anymore!"

"Will…" Tara took a step and reached out for Willow.

"No, don't. I don't want your sympathy! Just, just stay away from me! Leave me alone!" She yelled again, except this time she turned and ran away at full speed. Leaving Tara standing with tears streaming down her face in complete shock.

* * *

><p>Tara sat in her car crying as she stared blankly at the park swing set. She'd been driving around looking for Willow for hours and thought for sure this is where she'd find her. She'd even gone as far as to call Buffy and have Buffy call Willow's as not to alert the Rosenberg's of Willow's disappearance. Sheila had assured Buffy that Willow wasn't home and was with Tara at the book signing. Tara had also checked the coffee shop, Xander's basement, the comic book store and the library; all of the redhead's usual haunts and came up empty each time.<p>

"Where the hell is she!" Tara grunted, the frustration clearly setting in. There was no way she was giving up her search until she found her best friend. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on the steering wheel. Taking in a deep breath she sighed and allowed her mind clear. That's when it came to her, a single word causing her to sit up and then suddenly, she knew exactly where Willow was.

"Runt," She breathed and slapped a hand to her forehead, "Ugh, why didn't I think of this before! Stupid, stupid Tara!" She threw the car in gear and sped out of the parking lot.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!**_

* * *

><p>Tara flew into her driveway, jumping out of the car almost before she came to a complete stop and sprinting towards the backyard tree house. In Tara's panic to find Willow, she'd completely forgotten that the redhead had left one, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, a.k.a. 'Runt' in the tree house the last time they'd spent the night up there. Runt was the fluffy stuffed dog that Tara had given to her on her sixth birthday. They had both had a hand in naming the furry pup and then ended up calling him Runt when Tara mentioned one day that she always 'loved runts the most.' Runt was a perennial fixture on Willow's bed and always went with her when she slept over at Tara's. He was also Willow's security blanket of sorts and Tara knew that whenever her best friend was upset, she would always cuddle with Runt.<p>

Tara climbed the ladder and emerged through the floor into the tree house. She glanced around and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Willow curled up on the floor, clutching Runt to her chest. The old tree house creaked as Tara pulled herself inside and scooted across the floor to sit behind her friend. She could see that Willow's eyes were red and swollen, as she lay motionless and staring at the wall. Tara noticed several wisps of red hair that were stuck to her friend's cheek. She reached out and gently brushed them away; allowing her hand to linger on the warm freckled skin. Tara loved Willow's freckles and used to try to count them when they were little. She'd made it a point to memorize every last one and when she closed her eyes, she could see their exact locations.

There were a million things she wanted to say, but right now Tara just wanted to comfort Willow and that's exactly what she did. She kicked off her shoes and stretched her body out next to Willow. She scooted closer, molding her front to Willow's back; fitting their bodies together perfectly. When Willow didn't protest, Tara draped her arm over Willow's stomach and rested her chin on her shoulder.

Willow was stunned and didn't know what to make of Tara's actions. They'd hugged before as friends, but this, this was definitely…different. It was more intimate and for the moment Willow was content. Tara was soft and warm and Willow was just too exhausted to protest.

The lay together for quite sometime, snuggled together, until Tara reached up and placed a soft kiss on Willow's cheek.

Tara swallowed hard and whispered into Willow's ear, "I'm in love with you too."

Willow struggled to keep her emotions in check and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. It was no use, however, as the tears began to drip as she started to cry softly.

"Oh sweetie, please don't cry anymore," Tara breathed as she held Willow tight.

Willow sniffled, "Why did you say that?"

"Because it's true. I'm so in love with you and I was gonna tell you, today after the book signing. I wanted to take you on a picnic, to our secret place in the park and tell you everything. I wanted it to be perfect and special…just like you."

Willow let go of Runt and pushed herself into a sitting position as she turned to face her best friend. "I…I thought I'd lost you." She said.

Tara shook her head slowly, "Never…I've loved you my whole life and I promise I'll never, ever stop." Tara could feel her heart about to pound out of her chest as she cupped Willow's cheeks and pulled the redhead towards her; finally bringing their lips together in a sweet and tender kiss.

Willow sat frozen, as Tara's lips pressed firmly against hers. It was the moment, _the moment_ she'd dreamed about and it was finally happening. It was her first kiss and it was perfect in every way. After a few seconds, she felt Tara's lips begin to move against hers and she let her instincts guide her as she followed Tara's lead; opening and closing her mouth softly against Tara's.

They finally pulled apart and rested their foreheads together, "Is this real?" Willow whispered, her eyes still closed.

Tara nodded her head against Willow's, "Open your eyes sweetie." Willow eyes fluttered open and a lazy grin spread across her face, "There's my girl." Tara said returning the smile.

"Your girl?" Willow asked.

Tara nodded in response, "And I'm yours, for as long as you'll have me."

"How does forever sound?" Willow breathed.

"Perfect," Tara whispered before her lips were back on Willow's and her fingers unconsciously tangled in the soft wispy red hair. She let the kiss last several seconds before releasing her hold and leaving several quick pecks on Willow's lips.

Tara laid back down on the floor; pulling Willow with her and snuggling the redhead to her chest. They laid in silence, enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed close as exhaustion began to set in.

Willow's eye lids were beginning to feel heavy, "I love you my Tara," She mumbled as she fought to keep them open.

"I love you too, my sweet Willow. Sleep and I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" Willow asked in a groggy voice as she nestled close to Tara.

"I promise, forever." Tara answered sincerely. It was a promise she planned to keep for the rest of her life.

~The End.


End file.
